Total Drama all stars
by CREATOR OF AWESOMNESS
Summary: The campers have returned and team vultures won the challenge but what if it was also a reward challenge that got them a new contestant who is not really evil. Currently accepting oc's application is inside.
1. Chapter 1

Okay im making a total drama fanfiction and its going to be 2 oc's and possibly all of the past competitors or most of them.

Here is the application for the oc you might want to send me ps I have my own oc but only one will still be chosen

Name: (last name not required)

Age:

BODY

Height:

Body Structure:

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Eye Color:

Any Other Physical Aspects:

APPEARANCE

Everyday Wear:

Accessories:

Bathing Suit:

Sleepwear:

PERSONALITY

General Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Positive Attributes:

Negative Attributes:

Fear:

RELATIONSHIPS

Would they have a romantic relationship with another competitor?

If Yes, what kind of person?

Which TD characters would they be friends with?

Which TD characters would they be enemies with?

Would they join an alliance?

OTHER

On a Scale of 1-10, Rank their…

Athletic Ability

Intelligence

Annoyingness

What challenge would they most be useful in?

thats all for now pm or review the application thing if you want


	2. I think Muk is awesome

**Okay you guys it time to start my story the o/c's have yet to be chosen mostly because the whole me choosing people's ideas will end in a week so submit as many as possible but try to come up with some villains. **

**In this we are at the ending scene of the first challenge meaning the elimination ceremony. **

**But I might as well tell you my oc.**

**Sike **

Chris was holding the last marshmallow looking at both Courtney and well Lindsay. Who had an x mark on her face? ''The final marshmallow goes to'' he took a small pause just for suspense and for the sake of drama.

''Oh come on just get it on with!" yelled Courtney. She was really pissed off a`6r8rtiygkhn t him and Lindsay. One of the reasons was because she was thrown out of a plane because of him. Also Lindsay well was Lindsay but just dumber. ''Shut up! And the loser is… Lindsay'' said Chris throwing the final marshmallow to Courtney. ''Thank goodness!" cried Lindsay before asking if she had to be shot from the catapult.

''Nope we got a new model of transportation hehe'' snickered Chris before taking team heroic hamsters to the dock of shame where he put Lindsay into a giant dirty toilet. ''Behold the flush of shame'' said Chris with glee.

Everyone was disgusted while Sierra stayed with a smile and took a picture. ''Well it's been'' she was cut off by Chris who activated the flush of shame making her spiral in the water full of dirty poop and pee before the toilet ejected her. The water splashed onto everybody who were all disgusted except Chris who wasn't wet thanks to his umbrella.

Chris cackled before stopping to talk ''who'll be flushed out of the history books next time find out on the next total drama all-stars''. The camera faded back before showing Chris with the two teams at the bonfire. ''Why the heck are you keeping us here Chris I want to eat my first real meal'' said Scott angry along with the rest of the villainous vultures.

Chris smiled showing off his white teeth. ''Seems I forgot to mention the challenge you guys took was also a rewards challenge'' Chris exclaimed. Scoot and the rest of the team smiled at the fact of a reward might be an advantage for the next challenge (which they will still get).

''Well here he is but you might want to look up'' everyone looked up to see a plane above them with Chef trying to push someone out of it but he kicked him in the nuts. ''you're a dead man Chris ahhh'' he was finally pushed off by Chef. The mystery person fell on top of Scoot (forgot to mention their not on the peanut gallery ps lighting is already informed about this since they sent him a letter).

The new person was 5 foot 11. He wasn't thin but wasn't the body size of Scott he was more like in the middle. He had light brown hair in a short ponytail that went to the middle of his neck. His eyes were a deep pearl black. He wore a gray shirt that had sleeves up to his elbows. He had jeans that were surprisingly easy to move in since it seemed that they were as easy to move in as pajamas. You could see that he was slightly hot but not enough to get girls to mindlessly fawn over him that was Justin and Al's jobs.

You could clearly see as the light that shined on his face as he got up that he was royally pissed off. ''what's your deal Chris throwing me out of a plane like that when this thing is over you are so dead!" He yelled. Chris snickered ''yeah about that you're not allowed to do that I got two bodyguards thanks to a little birdy'' he said as two guards walked up to him. The person gave him a glare before helping Scoot up quite easily.

''Well than now that, that is done with ladies and gentlemen meet the man who just threatened me Nixon'' Chris said revealing the new competitors name.

Confessional

Nixon- Keep this in mind I will win this season but I'm sure I will make friends along the way like Mike or even Zoey. Depends really on how I will get along with them really''

End confessional

Nixon was still glaring at Chris as he dismissed him. ''So what exactly are you good out?" asked Duncan. ''You'll find out'' Nixon simply responded ignoring Duncan before running into the spa hotel to get away from Duncan. Gwen only shook her head while Scott held his back in some pain.

**Some minutes later**

Nixon could be seen scarfing down a chicken leg. ''Hey Owen v2 slow down we still need to eat to" said Joe. Nixon chuckled and slowed down. He looked to be really enjoying the food until Chris came in to ruin the mood. Nixon glared at him showing his hatred for Chris who was showing his usual smile. ''Good news everybody you will no longer have to compete on this cruddy island'' he stated.

The contestants immediately started cheering. Including the Chris hater. That was until Chris decided to interrupt. ''You see because of the recent success of total drama world tower and the success of total drama revenge of the island we have afforded enough money to… build a portal to the Pokémon world!

Secretly the local Chris hater was jumping for joy on the inside.

**Confessional **

''Wow I am so lucky I may not look like it but I am a huge Pokémon fan especially my cousin and trust me you won't know who it is. Who is a contestant in this show but I am not telling you guys let's just say it's for the sake of drama'' he said chuckling.

End confessional

''What?'' asked Jo you could see most of the other competitors were confused about this. ''Wow you guys never heard about Pokémon bummer. Well here's the thing Pokémon has been on for almost a decade and has better ratings than total drama. They got toys, movies, and video games while we don't'' Chris said with a pout. Most of the competitors rolled their eyes.

''Now I'm going to explain Pokémon. Pokémon is a series of video games, and TV series made by Game freak and Creatures Inc. The first game came out on Game Boy and so far it's still the main thing on just all of the Nintendo systems. Sadly we only have online games that get like 3432 at best. You get to catch Pokémon which are mystical creatures you'll know one when you see one. You'll become friends with it and catch new ones and have the journey of a life time'' said Chris who chuckled.

''Although I won't be the one giving you the challenges it's the Pokémon professors in the Pokémon world. Oh and I forgot to mention some competitors are coming back so meet me on the doc of shame tomorrow'' said Chris before leaving.

Confessional

''Pokémon is that wacko serious. As long as I'm with Gwen I guess it doesn't matter'' was Duncan's response.

Confessional

''I am going to destroy you Duncan and Gwen'' said Courtney. (Everybody already knows about what's going to happen)

Confessional

''you're a dead man Duncan DEAD!'' shouted Nixon.

End Confessional

Next day.

Every one of the contestants were at the dock of shame waiting for Chis to make his announcements. ''What do you think he's going to say?'' asked Mike to Nixon. ''Honestly I really have no idea'' responded Nixon. Then Chris came out. ''Well than campers I see you guys are already'' said Chris. ''No duh'' replied Joe.

''Okay than as you all know revenge of the island didn't get as much viewers because of the fact there was not many episodes so that's why I have decided to increase the amount of contestants that will be competing. Forgot to mention they have all already been notified about this and the teams you have all been placed on have been officially disbanded.'' said Chris. This made the other campers groan at having to stay in torture longer.

A speed boat was seen speeding through. ''The first one is Harold" Harold came out of the boat after it stopped. ''Welcome back Harold hope you enjoy the new addition to total drama?'' he asked not really caring about his answer.

''Yeah this is going to be awesome for me and my mad skills since-'' he was about to finish till Chris cut him off. ''Don't know don't care get to the back'' said Chris pointing to the other contestants who magically were sitting in a large peanut gallery.

Harold sat down next to Nixon they both fist bumped each other. ''Hey Doris get ready for a whole new season of pain" said Duncan clamping his fist together. ''Come on leave him alone Duncan'' said Gwen. ''Fine but just for now'' Duncan stated crossing his arms. Nixon seemed to be glaring at Duncan.

Confessional

''I just hate Duncan so much especially his relationship with Gwen worst couple ever. Now it's not like me and Harold are cousins if you want to know. However I won't tell you if he is or maybe it could be Geoff cool dude by the way'' Nixon exclaimed.

Confessional

''I don't know why the newbie glared at me but I do have my suspicions'' stated Duncan.

Confessional

''I have had it with Duncan for all these seasons this season he is going down" exclaimed Harold with determination

End confessional

''Our next contestant is the fan favorite Owen!'' exclaimed Chris as Owen stepped out of the speed boat. ''WO ho I am so stocked to be back this season!'' shouted Owen giving Chris a high five. ''How's it going Owen my main man'' said Chris. ''It is awesome another season with my friends. Hey al how's it going man'' said Owen waving his hand at him. Alejandro was mentally smacking himself as he was not able to since his legs were still asleep well the fake way.

Confessional

''NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT AGAIN!'' cried out Alejandro.

End confessional

Owen took a seat next to Alejandro before farting. ''Oops sorry'' Alejandro held his breath till the smell was gone. Duncan and some others couldn't help but laugh while Alejandro glared at them all. ''Now for our next returning contestants DJ'' said Chris as Dj came out of the speed boat although he looked scared.

''Hey Dj why you so scared?'' asked Chris. ''Well this season I really don't want to hurt any animals'' replied Dj. ''Don't worry pokemon aren't animals besides whatever you could do probably wont harm them much if you ask me'' said Chris before being crushed by a hug ''oh thank you so much Chris'' he exclaimed before going to sit at the peanut gallery.

''Our next competitor is one of the most wanted in the RMC her contract takes her out from that and is single Izzy'' exclaimed Chris. Although nobody came from the speed boat. That was until the dock that Chris was standing on blew up sending him into a bunch of trees and bushes. ''My hair!" he screeched from the explosion came out Izzy ''hey you guys can't wait to get started'' she said and then looking at Nixon.

''Oh god when did the restraining order end?!" he yelled and asked in fear. ''Just today Nixy'' she said hopping over to a shivering Nixon. ''What's the matter?" asked Gwen. Nixon kept shivering ''She blew up my house once and chased me around the city I lived in'' he said. Harold patted Nixon on the back.

Chris finally got out of the bushes and glared at Izzy as the boat decided to come closer so the other contestants wouldn't have to swim. ''our next contestant is Leshawna'' said Chris as Leshawna walked out of the speed boat. ''Hey ya'll Leshawna in the house and I am in it to win it'' she said going over to the contestants and high fiving most of the original cast and sitting next to Harold. Who looked at her with a love daze?

(okay IM NOT GOING TO do all the intros so here are the others who come cody, Noah, Geoff, Trent, Justin, Anne Maria, Tyler, Bridgette, Sadie, Katie, and Brick. Also they are in the lab in professor oaks office getting their Pokémon)

''Okay than we gave you a very basic tips and 200 dollars for whatever you want but were not responsible for your shelter or anything else'' said Chris with a smile knowing that he just made the campers life harder. The campers glared at him with disdain.

''Now we are going to give you your Pokémon. Which is all going to be put in random order. Nixon you get a Charmander'' said Chris Nixon instantly brightened up and hugged the Charmander he was given. ''You are going to be my partner and together were going to rule this whole thing'' said Nixon with passion.

Charmander smiled and hugged Nixon ''Charmander char'' he said (yay I finally got a friend). Charmander then latched his mouth onto Nixon's head. 'Well that is cute' thought Nixon not pissed. ''Next is Harold you will get an Axew'' said Chris as an intern handed the man with mad skills the Axew. ''Yes we are going to show everyone and Duncan our mad skills'' exclaimed Harold pumping his fist in the air. ''Axew" said Axew (mad skills).

''Now we will have Mike who gets a cyndaqill'' Mike got the Cyndaquil ''Aww aren't you cute'' cooed Mike "quil quil'' (thank you). "Man these campers have no idea what's coming for them. The next one is Zoey and you will get a piplup''.

''Aww your so cute piplup'' exclaimed Zoey carrying Piplup with her hands. "Pip Piplup'' (I know im just awesome like that and all). Owen came up next and got a munchlax although Owen got 300 dollars so he could feed munchlax better. Although Owen got another 100 to feed himself so he had 400 dollars in all.

Trent got a sandshrew and they both got injured at the same time. Courtney got a Totidile who looked tough.

Confessional

''With this pokemon I am going to destroy Gwen and Duncan'' Totidile pumped its fist up "Totidile" (Vengeance)

End confessional

Lighting got an Abra although he kept going on about how puny he was "abra abra" (I'll show you)

After that Duncan got a chimchar and Gwen got a turtwig the two pokemon seemed to be on hostile grounds with each other. Charmander and sandshrew had to stop them from continuing the fight.

Confessional

''Wow I did not see that coming" exclaimed Chris

End confessional

Heather got a Suwaddle and she commented it on being cute. ''Wow well there's a first for everything'' whispered Chris to Chef who chuckled. Cody got a snivy and Sierra got an Evee. After that Jo got a bulbasur and Izzy got an insane Tohric. Alejandro than got a tepig who shot a small flame out of his nose out of excitement.

Leshawna got a treecko that had the same amount of sassy as her. The ever so lazy Noah got a Lavitar. Geoff got a cute small weedle. Justin got an Eleckid with a mirror. Anne Maria got a Geodude although she complained about it not having hair only to receive a fist to the face. Scoot got an Average sized Growthile. Tyler got an Azuril he said it reminded him of Lindsey (I honestly hate her). Bridgett got a puny krabby. The inseparable saide and Katie got a phanny for Sadie and Katie got a Pichu. Brick got an oshowat last who seemed to act like he was in the military.

''Well than how do you all like your Pokémon?" asked Chris. Although nobody even got the chance to answer until he stopped them all. ''You know what I don't care. Now you all see that you all got 200 bucks with the exception of Owen. Now these are actually called poke dollars and are not worth anything in our world so no use in trying to take them home with you. Also the entire Pokémon world is separated in regions and each tea will be in a different region'' said Chris.

Most of the campers just groaned. ''Now onto team makings. The first team will consists of Nixon''

Confessional

'''I am the first one picked hmm maybe that means I'm leader'' said Nixon. ''Charmander Char char char mander'' (maybe I should be the leader of our Pokémon).

End Confessional

''Harold, Mike, Zoey, Owen, Lighting, Courtney, Duncan"

Confessional

Duncan's starting wide eyed at the camera '' I am so dead'' he said.

End Confessional

Gwen looked nervous because she might not be a member of the team Duncan was in. Meaning she wouldn't be with her boyfriend. ''The last member of the team will be… Gwen '' said Chris breaking the suspense. Gwen took a sigh of relief but Courtney smirked.

Confessional

''Now my revenge is almost secured all I have to do now is destroy them" said Courtney still smirking with a lot of evil in it.

End confessional

Gwen walked over to Duncan and shared a kiss on the cheek. ''Okay than no more love fest. Your team name will be Team zodiac and you guys will be going to the Honeon region a little while later in our teleporter. But on to other matters the next team will consist of Heather, Sierra, Cody, Jo, Izzy, Alejandro, Leshawna, Noah and Geoff you will all be known as team Greyhound and will be going to the Kanto'' said Chris motioning towards a different teleporter.

''Now we all know the last bunch but by my contract I have to name them anyways Justin, Anne Maria, Scoot, Trent, Tyler, Bridgett, Katie, Sadie, and Brick you guys will be known as team flame and you will be put in the Jhoto region'' said Chris. Bridgett looked sad since she was not going to be in her boyfriend they took one last kiss with each other.

Then Chris's phone rang. ''Oh well I got a phone call wait one moment, yeah I know wait what im not the host anymore! Oh I still get my payment for the entire season thanks. Oka I will tell them. Okay campers your new hosts will be Professor oak, Professor Elm, and Professor Birch'' said Chris before realizing something.

"Hey where's Cameron?" asked Mike worried for his friend. (Yeah I honestly completely forgot about Cameron sorry Cameron fans). ''Yeah didn't he come with us"

Back in the Island.

Cameron was looking for his friends and other campers finally realizing that they had accidently left him behind. He had accidently wandered into the fun zone only to be abducted by larry and Eaten but not killed. (There will be a lot of one person being eaten in this fanfiction).

Back at the Pokémon world

Chris ran into the teleporter before it started to burst. ''What the heck!" yelled Scott matching the worried look on everyone's face. ''Not to worry everyone this is supposed to happen. Unless in the final episode it bursts into flames than your all trapped here'' said professor Oak with a gentle smile. His smile calmed the others down ''at most there is only a 1% chance that will happen'' added in Elm. ''Now onto other things'' said Birch clasping his hands together. ''Team Zodiac will be coming with me as I shall be your host and we shall be going to the teleported on your right'' he said pointing at the right.

Team zodiac moved toward the right you could visibly see that both Harold, Mike (my favorite character), and Nixon.

Confessional

''Like I said I have played Pokémon a lot. Not only that but I also watched the series mostly the ones that had May in it" said Harold.

''I can't wait to catch a muk they are so freaking awesome'' said Nixon smiling

''Man I've played pokemon before and "gasp" Hehehe I wonder what kind of horror I can cause with these pokemon'' said Mike than to Mal.

Honoen teleported and soon everyone else did getting ready for a journey of a life time.

**That is a wrap you guys.**

**Could you people hive me a fan art of Nixon? **

**And maybe a fan art of Nixon as a muk please you people are welcome to give me ideas also most of the story will revolve around Nixon. **


End file.
